


Stormy Night

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Oneshot, Originally posted on my sideblog on Tumblr sometime between August-September 2016, Romance, Short, Storms, grasper, jasper being protective of greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Greg and Jasper try to survive a storm in Beach City.





	Stormy Night

Despite Beach City being known for its sunny skies and warm weather during the summer, this particular night was not your typical nice weather. Harsh, cool winds were blowing against the trees and downpour was tonight’s forecast. Everyone was inside their homes.

Luckily for Greg and Jasper, they were safe inside the van. However, Greg wasn’t really doing so well, as he was shivering.

“Greg, are you okay?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he replied, his teeth chattering. “Just a little cold, that’s all.”

“You’re cold? I don’t feel anything…” the orange Quartz replied.

“Well, you are a Gem, so I’m not surprised.” Greg told her. “But us humans aren’t as resistant.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, if it gets too hot or too cold, it can cause some problems.” Greg explained.

Jasper looked at Greg and thought for a moment.

“Well, you won’t have any problems on my watch!” Jasper exclaimed as she pulled Greg closer wrapped her arms around him, keeping him warm.

“Oh, wow, this is much better.” he told her. “Thanks.”

“No problem, it’s my duty as a Quartz soldier to make sure you’re safe.” she said. “Also, I enjoy doing this.”

Greg blushed. “Me too, Jasper. Me too.”


End file.
